Burned Memories
by Giselle Gionne
Summary: Kenangan antara Kolonel Roy Mustang dengan Letnan Satu Hawkeye yang terlupakan


Burned Memories

Fanfic yg kedua di hari kedua \^o^/

Saya harap sih ceritanya sedih ya, semoga ^^;

Summary: Kenangan antara Kolonel Roy Mustang dengan Letnan Satu Hawkeye yang terlupakan

Disclaimer: Hagaren no Renkinjutsushi, Furumetaru Aruchemisto 100% Hiromu Arakawa's and Square-Enix's

Apa yang paling menyedihkan selain kenangan manis yang terlupakan?

Mungkin… kematian?

Cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan?

Namun, bagi kedua tokoh kita yang satu ini, maka kenangan yang terlupakan adalah awal dari sakit hati yang membekas di hati masing-masing.

Itupun kalau keduanya sadar. Ataupun ingat.

Seperti biasa, Kolonel Roy Mustang sedang bermalas-malasan di kursi kantornya. Tiba-tiba saja, Black Hayate datang dan mendobrak pintu kantor. Terlihatlah dibelakangnya Letnan Dua Jean Havoc.

"Yo, Kolonel." Panggilnya sambil mengulum rokok. Tapi Riza sedang terlalu fokus pada pekerjaannya, sehingga tidak menghiraukan asap rokok yang mengepul tinggi ke udara.

"Aku dengar Breda baru saja mendapatkan kamera digitalnya yang baru. Ia ingin agar kita semua dipotret olehnya."

Roy Mustang berdiri dari kursinya dan mengajak Hawkeye keluar.

"Foto, Hawkeye?"

Riza hanya menengadah sedikit.

"Tak ada salahnya sesekali berfoto."

Personil yang lain cukup kaget melihat Riza yang seperti ini. Biasanya ia akan menolak. Tawaran apapun itu.

"Bagus," umpat Roy dalam hati. Lalu Roy, Riza, Havoc, Fuery dan Falman melangkah keluar. Havoc menuntun mereka kesebuah ruangan militer kosong yang sudah lama tidak dipakai. Disana Breda sedang asyik mengusap-usap kamera baru kesayangannya.

"Ah! Datang juga kalian." Ujar Breda sambil tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita mulai!" teriak Havoc bersemangat. Semuanya mencari pasangan masing-masing. Ada juga yang ingin sendiri.

"Letnan, maukah kau berfoto bersamaku?" Tanya Roy sedikit malu.

"Hmm, baiklah." Pikir Riza. Mereka mendapat giliran foto yang pertama. Roy mengambil posisi duduk di sebuah kursi. Disampingnya ada sebuah kursi kosong dengan kain putih lebar yang sudah kusam dan robek-robek, juga dua buah senjata api laras panjang. Roy membuka jas kemiliterannya dan memberinya pada Riza untuk dikalungkan di lengan tangan kirinya.

CKLIK

"Manis," komentar Breda pada Riza dan Roy. Lalu ia segera mempersilakan teman-temannya yang lain berpose.

Sekiranya, sudah 7 tahun lamanya semenjak kejadian foto-dengan-kamera-baru-Breda berlangsung. Riza sedang keluar dari ruangan kantor sebentar untuk mengambil secangkir kopi. Tiba-tiba saja, ruangan kerja Kolonel Mustang terbakar. Secara tidak sengaja Roy membakar meja kayu miliknya, yang segera menyebar ke segala arah, melahap bertumpuk-tumpuk kertas miliknya dan milik bawahannya.

Riza sudah terlalu jauh dari tempat kejadian, sehingga tidak menyadari apa yang sedang terjadi. Dengan panik Roy, Breda, Havoc, Fuery dan Falman segera mencari air dan membasahi ruangan kantor dalam sekejap. Untunglah, apinya belum menjalar terlalu jauh sehingga mudah dipadamkan.

"Syukurlah, ya," peluh Roy bercucuran dari dahinya.

"Lain kali, yang hati-hati dong, Kolonel," marah Fuery. Roy hanya terdiam dan segera meminta maaf kepada anak buahnya itu. Tanpa menyadari selembar foto dirinya dengan Riza nyaris terbakar habis. Membakar kenangan mereka saat itu. Foto itu jatuh tergelatak di lantai, tanpa ada yang menyadarinya.

*30 tahun kemudian*

(Katakan saja) Roy, Breda, Fuery, Falman, Havoc dan Riza sudah pensiun dari tugas kenegaraan mereka yang membebani pundak selama puluhan tahun itu. Seorang Kolonel, sebut saja Kolonel Matt sedang membersihkan ruang kantornya, dan secara tidak sengaja menemukan selembar foto usang berwarna sepia.

"Foto milik siapakah ini?" tanyanya dalam hati. Dari pakaian yang mereka kenakan, ia tahu bahwa mereka pernah bekerja disini juga.

"Mungkin… Orang terdahulu?"

Dengan pelan-pelan, diletakkanya foto itu di atas mejanya. Ia menemukan bubuk-bubuk kehitaman di foto itu, dan lebih banyak lagi di bagian yang hancur terbakar.

"Foto ini… terbakar?"

Foto itu merupakan kenangan Riza dan Roy yang sudah lama terlupakan. Tidak pernah baik Roy maupun Riza berfoto bersama. Hanya itu satu-satunya bukti bahwa mereka pernah bekerja bersama. Sepintas, terlihat bahwa warna sepia pada foto ini begitu bagus, dengan pose sederhana namun memikat hati, dan sedikit tercabik akibat terbakar, namun meninggalkan kesan mendalam pada siapapun yang melihatnya. Kenangan terindah, atmosfir cinta yang tersembunyi dari seorang Kolonel bersama bawahannya. Yang sudah terbakar. Dan terlupakan.

Kenangan Indah Yang Terbakar Api Ketulusan Cinta Kolonel Roy Mustang Kepada Letnan Satu Elizabeth Hawkeye.

Api cinta yang tersembunyi di hati yang paling dalam. Dan takkan pernah padam.

Selesai juga! Saya nulis cerita ini sambil main game Naruto. Muahahahaha =)

Ide ceritanya datang waktu lagi browsing gambar Roy, tiba2 ada gambar warna coklat sepia yg menurut saya oke banget. Disitu ada pose Riza dan Roy seperti yang saya tulis diatas. Foto itu di bagian ujungnya sudah robek2, mungkin karena termakan umur kali ya. Tapi disini saya rubah menjadi terbakar *ketahuan idenya lagi abis*

Ya, segitu dulu deh pokoknya. Semoga suka yaaaa ^.^


End file.
